


you can count on me to misbehave

by harrily



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Pet Names, Sexual Content, Teasing, Weight Gain, and victor is 32 in this!!, the eros outfit makes a cameo, yuuri is 28
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 21:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8594881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrily/pseuds/harrily
Summary: “It might fit, but that doesn’t mean it’s not ready to burst.” 
in which they're married, five years have passed, yuuri's waistline has expanded and victor has an interesting request





	

**Author's Note:**

> first work for this fandom and it's kin k w hy am i l i ke this??
> 
> ah well, it's nice to finally write for a canon ship =͟͟͞͞٩(๑☉ᴗ☉)੭ु⁾⁾
> 
> find me on tumblr @shierukun and sCREAM AT ME ABOUT YURI ON ICE !!!!

 

 

 

Yuuri only has to turn his head to look at his husband to realize that his whole body is aching.

 

Sleeping on a mattress on the floor is one of the most uncomfortable things in the world, but Yuuri thinks it’s truly worth it if the sight he wakes up to is this: Victor, snoring softly, silver hair messes up and probably unwashed. He reaches out to ghost his fingertips over the fine lines that have started to appear on the sides of Victor’s eyes, the ones you can only when he’s extremely tired or when the light is shining over them. 

 

“Yuuri…” Victor’s sleepy, husky voice startles him, “Stop that.” 

 

“But I love them a lot,” his husband reassures him. Victor doesn’t exactly take well his thinning hair and his wrinkles, but Yuuri adores them. It reminds him of the years they’ve spend together. “My back hurts.” He groans as he stretches his arms out. “The bed will arrive soon. And yet there’s still so much to unpack —“ 

 

“Yuuri, shh…” Victor murmurs, closing his eyes again and settling into the mattress again. “It’s not even been a day since we moved in, there’s still time.” 

 

Which is true. It’s summer and the both of them won’t be going back to work at the Ice Castle until the end of August. They can take their time. 

 

“We’ll unpack today.” Yuuri says, his anxiety slowly toning down, “I need clean clothes, Victor.” 

 

“Mmm, you don’t need clothes at all.” Victor’s hand sneak under Yuuri’s shirt and cup his chubby gut. 

 

About that; Victor had been more than happy to shower him with kisses and bowls of katsudon that made him tummy swell, and not just temporarily. Deciding to become an ice-skating instructor has kept Yuuri healthy but that doesn’t mean that the pounds ever left. Well, it doesn’t really matter to the little ones that he’s teaching, it just means that he’s softer to hug when they manage to skate across the rink without falling. He really adores them, those little devils. 

 

And Victor is absolutely thrilled with how he’s kept his figure these past couple of years. His husband is a bit too invested in feeding him and watching his tummy bloat and get all pudgy and soft. The piggy nickname has still remained and Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. 

 

“Victor…” he squirms as his spouse’s hands explore his body, soon feeling his lips on his shoulder and neck and the slight stubble he’s kept scratches Yuuri’s skin, “Stop,” he giggles, escaping from Victor’s embrace and jumping up from the mattress, stumbling to the boxes that are stacked up in the corner of their room, slowly starting to unbox them, “We need to finish this. Then we can mess around.” 

 

“Boring.” Victor announces in a sing-song voice, cuddling into the sheet that covered them throughout the night. 

 

Yuuri ignores him and opens the first box, taking out piles of clothes and placing them on the floor, diving them into clean and dirty ones. Then, he stumbles upon something that warms his heart: his Eros outfit. 

 

It’s actually Victor who wore this costume first in his debut at the Junior World Championships, yet Yuuri had worn it so many times while Victor coached him up until his win at the Grand Prix Finals, it feels like it’s originally his own. He hasn’t tried it on in years, and he’s quite tempted to do so now. 

 

It seems like Victor can read his mind, “Try it on, Yuuri. I wanna see you in it.” He hears footsteps behind him and soon enough there’s arms wrapping around his waist and a chin resting on his shoulder, “Although, it looks a bit too tight for you now…” he comments, squeezing Yuuri’s love handles. 

 

“It-it fits!” of course it doesn’t, Yuuri knows that, but he also refuses to believe that he’s gained that much weight that he can’t even fit into one of his old costumes. Yet again, he was quite thin when Victor gifted it to him. “Here, look!” he takes off his pajamas and stays in his briefs (he ignores the way his belly jiggles with the movement, he’s not about to get disheartened just by this slight pudge). He puts his legs through the bottom of the costume and slowly starts to drag it upwards, over his knees and covering his thighs. It’s a lot tighter than he remembers it to have been (his legs were almost swimming in the fabric when he would skate) but it’s all going well —

 

Until it won’t go over his ass.

 

He hears Victor snort. 

 

He chooses to ignore his idiot of a husband. 

 

With a little more dragging and a lot more sucking it of his butt, Yuuri finally gets it over his bouncy, round butt. It feels extremely skin-tight, and he thinks that if he bends his knees the fabric will definitely snap and rip. He puts his hands through the openings of the outfit and turns around so that his back is exposed to Victor, “Zip me up?” 

 

“Of course,” charming as always, Victor even pinches his back fat before taking hold of his zipper and starting to push it upwards, “I don’t think this is going to work.” 

 

“Ju-just do it!” Yuuri urges him, pressing his tummy in with his hand. He hears the familiar sound of the zipper until it reaches the nape of his neck, and it’s finally on. “See? I told you it still fits!” 

 

“Lift your hands up.” 

 

Yuuri does. The fabric stretches painfully over his pudgy arms. He puts them back down. 

 

“Stop sucking in.” 

 

“I’m not!” 

 

“Yuuri!” Victor’s hand starts tickling his sides and tummy, until Yuuri exhales from laughing and lets his gut bulge out in all its glory. 

 

He can feel the fabric clinging onto his skin, highlighting and headlining every single curve and swell of fat on his body, from his softened pecks to the way his hips round out and his gut droops over.He turns his body to look at his behind and his side immediately forms those three rolls of chub that Victor has been paying so much attention to when they fuck. 

 

“It might fit, but that doesn’t mean it’s not ready to burst.” 

 

“W-well…” 

 

Victor’s hand drifts over his covered, puffy nipples. “You look so fucking good, Yuuri.” He pushes his nose against his husband’s silently asking for a kiss before joining their lips with passion. 

 

Victor as a lover has always been extremely giving. He’ll give and give and give, drown Yuuri in pleasure that makes it unable to breathe, only to give him the kiss of life and bring him back again. And Yuuri takes everything, let’s go of all control possible and shows him his true eros. It’s like those five years never passed, like it’s still the first day they ever kissed. 

 

Victor’s hands grab his plushy hips and push him onto the mattress before his mouth starts licking over every roll on his body over the fabric. The warmth of his lips and saliva along with the friction of the costume is enough to make Yuuri writhe beneath him. As Victor’s mouth travels down his torso, he finally reaches his gut and cups the round dome in his hands, “ _Piglet_.” 

 

“A-ah —“

 

“So pliable and squishy. And always full of katsudon.” Victor laughs, then instantly flips Yuuri over to his belly, grabbing the zip with his teeth and pulling it down. “Let’s get you out of this, or else it’s gonna explode with how tight it already is.” Yuuri is certain that he should not be finding his husband’s words as hot as he does. Victor makes sure to appreciate every single detail of Yuuri’s voluptuous body, from his cellulite to the stretch marks that line his thighs. 

 

“Do something already!” Yuuri whines impatiently, forgetting how much Victor likes it when he gets like this, because it gives him an excuse to smack his butt and scold him. “D-don’t keep me waiting like that.” 

 

“How cruel of me,” his husband sighs melodramatically, flipping him over again and getting Yuuri’s cock out of his briefs, pinkish and leaking. He doesn’t even hesitate before wrapping his lips around the tip and beginning to suck, “Feels good?”

 

“F-fuck…” Yuuri cries out, and brings his hand up to muffle his moans. Victor catches sight of that, along with the wedding ring on Yuuri’s finger, the one they chose together, and the one Victor shares on his finger that day for two years now. Victor can’t stop himself before grinding down on the mattress, like a bloody teenager. 

 

Their first day at their new house has started in the best way possible. 


End file.
